Halloween in Whoville
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo and the crew celebrating halloween! Hope ya'll like it!
1. Halloween Party

What's up? Sorry I've been so long. I know I promised ya'll this would appear and I know I'm a month and a half late, but I'm here now, ready to give ya'll this awesome story!

* * *

Halloween in Whoville

by: Terrell James

It's October 28th in Whoville, three days before Halloween and Whoville High has caught into the Halloween spirit. Jojo McDodd walked towards the decorated hallways with halloween stuff all around the lockers, doors and walls. When he got to his locker, he brought out his books and suddenly, someone tapped in Jojo's shoulder and Jojo looked behind and saw Mike and Cody with fake vampire fangs teeth.

"Hey, J-dude! What do you think of these fangs?" asked Mike.

"Looks kinda scary, but cool." Jojo answered.

"Happy two days before Halloween, dude!" Cody exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"We're so looking forward to the Halloween party Friday. What about you?" asked Mike.

"I'm pretty much ready for halloween." Jojo said.

"What are you gonna be?"

"I think I might go as...a viking."

"A viking?" asked Cody.

"Why not?"

"That's cool."

"What about you guys?"

"Me and Mike are going as vampires."

"We're definitely not going all 'Twi-who'ish and all that. We don't look anything like Robert Who-tison and Taylor Whatner." Mike said.

"I know. That movie sucked."

"And there is a pun intended."

"I don't know what's the deal about that movie. It's not so much scary." Jojo said.

"Yeah, it's freakin' cheesy." Cody said.

"Did you say 'Twi-who' is cheesy?" asked Misty, in shock, as she slammed her locker.

"And you're a fan of this?"

"Uh, yeah! I am!"

"That explains it." Mike said.

"Do you have any idea how hot Robert Who-tinson is? Or was it Taylor Whatner? But, both of these guys are super-hot! And then you had to go and disrespect the future of Twi-whos everywhere?"

"So, who are you going as for the halloween party?" asked Jojo.

"I'm going as that girl from 'Twi-who'."

"Isn't your outfit scary enough already?" asked Mike.

"Look who's talking."

A few hours later at lunch, they got together with Marcus, Caitlyn, Jonah, Sam, Travis, Cyrus and Hawk to discuss what are they gonna do for halloween. Cailtyn asked, "So, Marcus. What are you gonna be for halloween?"

"I'd be a rock star. I got myself a rock-star costume for the party and then, my dad wanted me to give a crappy costume for the party." Marcus said.

"And what's that."

"A pumpkin."

"A pumpkin costume? Really?" asked Misty.

"That's for babies."

"I wouldn't see you wearing one." Cody said.

"Neither would I. What about you guys?"

"Me and Mike are going as vampires, Jojo's going as a viking and Misty's going as that girl from 'Twi-who'. Cody said.

"'Twi-who?' I've heard of that movie. I wanted to puke after seeing the first movie." Marcus said.

"You too?" asked Misty.

"Why, is it a big deal?"

"Huge deal!"

"Okay..."

"I'm gonna go as a princess." Caitlyn said.

"A princess?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, that's cool."

"What about you, Jonah?" asked Jojo.

"I'm going as a clown, Travis is going as the Joker, Cyrus is going as a gladiator, Hawk's going as a 18th century farm boy and Sam's going as a prince." Jonah answered."

"That's cool."

Soon, Koa and Mana came by and Mana asked, "What's up?"

"Not much, just talking about what we're gonna be for the halloween party tomorrow." Jojo answered.

"Well, I think both of us are going as surfers." Koa answered.

"Surfers?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yep. We're from Who'aii, so that might be a cool costume."

"That's amazing. At least it's better than wearing a pumpkin costume." Marcus said.

"Pumpkin costume?" asked Mana.

"His dad picked it for him when he got a rock-star costume of his own." Mike said.

"Ohh, I see."

Then, Seth, Austin, Noah, Chad and Zeke came in the picture and Seth asked, "What's up?"

"We're just discussing." Jojo said.

"About what?"

"What we're going for halloween." Jonah said.

"That's cool."

Zeke looked at them and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Almost forgot-Jonah, Cyrus, Sam, Hawk, Travis-these are my friends, Seth and Austin Zuckerman, Chad Stoner, Noah Keyser and Zeke Silverman. These are my brothers." Jojo said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Austin said.

"Same here." Hawk said.

"How'd you get them to be your brothers?" asked Chad.

"Well, their stepfather abused them when they were younger and they're from Whereville and moved here a month and a half ago and me and my dad saw them be totally abusive to them and figured that they needed a place where they feel loved, so we adopted them here."

"How'd you guys get through something like that?" asked Zeke.

"It's not that easy, but we dealt with it. When Jojo and his dad came over to take us in, we knew that we fit in at their place." Jonah said.

"Did you guys have a mom?" asked Seth.

"We did. She was abused by our stepdad and after she left him, she was originally gonna take us with her, but he killed her before she came back."

"That's harsh." Chad said.

"Yeah, I know. Jojo's parents won full custody of us and we've been living with them ever since and it's been pretty awesome." Travis said.

"So, where was your real dad?" asked Zeke.

"He died before Paul entered the picture."

"Wow. You guys went through all this?"

"Yep."

"You guys are fighters."

"Well, anyways, are you guys coming to the halloween party Friday?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, we are."

"Me and Austin are going as kung-who warriors." Seth said.

"I'm going as a skaterboy." Chad said.

"I'm going as a wolf." Zeke said.

"And I'm going as a king." Noah said.

"Sounds awesome." Mike said.

"Have you guys ever did halloween?" asked Austin.

"I used to do trick-or-treating when I was young and I outgrown it when I was 13. All I do is like pass candy for the trick-or-treaters-mainly my sisters, because they love to trick-or-treat and often times, I would go trick-or-treating with them." Jojo said.

"Mike and I love trick-or-treating, because we would dress up in crazy outfits and go get some candy." Cody said.

"We would come up with the most craziest costumes and see which one looks more awesomer." Mike said.

"Yeah, we miss those days or trick-or-treating."

"Actually, there was one point where you scarfed down 97 pieces of candy, then puked and fell asleep."

"Cody? You did that?" asked Caitlyn.

"I was candy-hungry. Plus, I was only 8." Cody answered.

"But, luckily...Alex would give him a little bit of vegetable juice to cure Cody."

"It tasted gross, but at least it helped."

"That's cool." Misty said.

Everyone continued on talking about halloween past-times throughout lunch and they all seem to get along a lot.

* * *

2 days later...

Jojo got his viking costume ready and started wearing the shirt, pants, vest and a viking helmet. He looked in the mirror and sees that it looks amazingly cool for the party. He said, "I look like something out of the medieval times, but if it helps..."

Then, he went out of the bathroom and walked towards the stairs and saw Jonah, Travis, Cyrus, Sam and Hawk coming down with their costumes. Jojo looked at them and said, "You guys look amazing."

"Does this make me look freaky?" asked Travis.

"Dude, you're the Joker. It looks freaky enough." Hawk said.

"If it scares the crap out of us..." Cyrus said.

Jojo looked at Jonah's costume and said, "Hope you won't scare kids."

"I'm not aiming for the kids. I might make most of the cliques pee themselves." Jonah said.

Jojo chuckled and said, "I'd be looking forward to see that."

Sally came over and saw all of them in costumes and said, "You guys look so cute! I gotta get a picture."

"Mom..." Jojo groaned.

"Has she always been like that?" asked Hawk.

"Since I was a kid. She would pick out the most crappiest costume ever and take pictures of it before we go trick-or-treating."

"Brutal."

"It's cool, though."

Sally came back with a camera and they all got in the picture and she took the picture of the boys in their costumes. A few minutes later, they went on their way to Whoville High to attend the halloween party. When they got there, they saw Noah, Marcus, Chad, Mike, Cody, Cailtyn, Misty, Zeke, Mana and Koa standing on the steps waiting for them to come.

"Are we late?" asked Jojo.

"You got here on time. We're just waiting for Seth and Austin." Mike said.

"Did you guys just got here?" asked Jonah.

"We all got here 10 minutes ago." answered Misty.

"A little early."

"Yep."

Suddenly, they see Seth and Austin coming in with their costume and Marcus said, "You actually made it here."

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" asked Austin.

"Anyways, let's have a freakin' good time already!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Everyone made their way to the gym and saw a lot of people in their costumes and everything's decorated all around, with the music going on. Mike asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, the music's pumping, so we might as well dance." Caitlyn said.

"Good point."

Suddenly, they hear this dance-pop song and almost everyone started to dance. Mike and Cody were getting into it and it drove to them breakdancing in front of everyone. Everyone else just listened to it and then danced to the beat of the song and Jojo was dancing a little with his hair swinging around. After the song, they all got some snacks and a soda.

"I bet they've never got a party like this in What-tropolis." Mike said.

"Actually, in middle school, they would pretty much do a contest on whose costume is more cooler and crazier and the first place winner gets to crown 'The Costume King.'" Marcus explained.

"Whoa, really?" asked Jojo.

"Yep."

"Did you take part in it?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, I always land in second place, but it doesn't bother me much."

"Yours is kinda similar to mine, only I got the most votes for the most craziest costumes, like first place numerous times." Zeke said.

"Lucky you."

"Hey, everyone! We're gonna pull out all the stops and see which costume stands out the most, so everyone come to the stage and give us your coolest costumes that'll make us go bonkers." the DJ said.

Everyone went in line and most of them came to the stage and saw some of the craziest costumes they saw. Suddenly, Marcus, Jonah and Jojo were up next and one-by-one, everyone in the crowd saw Jonah's outfit and they were astonished by it and they saw Jojo's costume and everyone was surprised with the viking costume and Marcus' rock-star costume, which brought everyone's attention. They seem to like the costume a lot and Marcus was surprised that they took a liking to the costume.

Then, he went back with the others and Cody, Mike and Travis went in the stage and showed them their costumes, along with the others. A few minutes later, the DJ announced the person's costume that stands out the most in the stage.

"So, it was very close, but I think one of the costumes made me go bananas and it's very obvious that this dude knows how to rock a party like this. The costume that stands out the most is...Marcus Swift!"

The crowd applauded as the spotlight shone on Marcus' costume. He looked at Jojo and asked, "Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah, they did."

Marcus was surprised and saw the entire crowd cheering for him. He chuckled softly as he stood up and went to the stage. The DJ looked up and said, "Marcus, your costume definitely rocked tonight and it really stood out."

"Well, thanks. It beats a pumpkin costume anyway."

After that, everyone else started dancing and suddenly, all the lights were strobing as various creepy creatures came popping out of nowhere in the ceilings and they hear ghouls of laughter all around.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Mike.

"Sounds like a monster coming out." Cody said.

Then, they see different creatures creeping out in the gym with millions of mannequins, dolls and skeletons all around the gym.

"Now, that's freaky." Chad said.

"You're telling me." Jojo said.

"Hey, Jojo. This party is completely amazing." Marcus said,

"I know, right?"

"Yep."

Then, Zeke comes in with his video camera and records every little detail in the party. He turned his attention to Mike and Misty dancing together and Misty recognizes the camera and asked, "What's with the camera?"

"I'm recording this party. And I'm posting most of this on WhoTube." Zeke said.

"You're not thinking of recording us dancing, right?" asked Mike.

"Possibly."

"Don't you dare."

He left the premises and walked past Jojo and asked, "Got something to say to the camera, Jojo?"

"What's up, everyone? I got on my viking costume and it looks kinda cool. Maybe slay some dragons or cliques." Jojo said.

"What up? Marcus here and I look awesome in this rock-star costume. See, dad? This costume beats the pumpkin suit." Marcus said.

"Seriously though, this is an awesome party, especially my first time." Zeke said.

"When you have friends like us, it makes it all the more fun." Jojo said.

"I think we might do a little group photo."

"Good call."

Marcus and Jojo posed for the camera and Zeke took the picture and he gathered every picture of Noah, Koa, Mana, Caitlyn, Misty, Mike, Cody, Seth, Austin and the others. Travis and Jonah were getting some punch while the others got some cupcakes and Seth couldn't resist some candy laying around.

"I'm thinking you like candy." Koa said.

"Dude, I love candy." Seth answered.

"I don't blame you."

Noah comes in with Jonah, Travis, Mana, Austin, Cyrus, Hawk and Sam and Koa asked, "Where'd you guys come from?"

"We came from dance floor, just dancing." Travis said.

"You guys danced?" asked Seth.

"Yep. Noah caught it on his camera."

Noah played the video of the others dancing and they were amazed of their dancing skills. Seth and Koa became impressed with it and Koa said, "That's sick, man."

"Awesome, isn't it?" asked Austin.

"Very awesome."

"Hey, guys. Group photo?" asked Zeke.

"Yep."

Everyone got to the wall and Zeke took a picture of everyone and said, "This is for the party."

Soon, Noah got his camera and Zeke enters in the mix and everyone's smiling as their picture was taken. After that, everyone headed back to the party and started dancing and just having a great time together and at that moment, it became the most amazing halloween party ever.

* * *

Was this awesome or what? There's more!


	2. Halloween Day

A little hanging out and watching a scary movie...

* * *

Chapter 2: Halloween Day

Saturday, October 31'st

A day after the halloween party and Mike and Cody visited Jojo at his place to hang out for a while with him and his brothers. Mike said, "Was that party fun last night or what?"

"It was awesome, actually." Jojo said.

"Dude, I was dancing like crazy. You could've seen me go crazy-nuts back there."

"I'm hoping you didn't wear yourself out." Cody said.

"Why would I wear myself out?"

"Different reasons."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, my dad's gonna take my sisters trick-or-treating, my mom's got some candy in the living room for the trick-or-treaters and I'm just gonna watch some scary movies with my brothers." Jojo replied.

"Maybe you guys can watch some movies with us." Cody said.

"Really?"

"We've got every movie that'll scare the crap out of you."

"Interested?" Mike said.

"Yeah, sure. I've been passing candy to trick-or-treaters since I was 12, so it's kinda nice to have a night off."

"Cool with us."

"Hey, boys." Sally said.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Mrs. McD." Mike said.

"What have you got planned tonight?"

"Watching scary movies."

"That's nice."

"Can Jojo come with us?"

"Well, sure. I've got candy ready for the trick-or-treaters already since Jojo brought in a few bowls before tonight."

"Awesome. Thanks, Mrs. McD."

"You boys need some water?"

"Of course."

Hours later, Jojo went to Cody and Mike's place, ready to have some fun. When the door opened, Mrs. McKinney answered the door and saw Jojo there. She said, "Hello, Jojo."

"Hi, Mrs. McKinney."

"Come on in. The boys are in the theatre room."

He came in and sees that they're getting prepped for Halloween. He chuckled and said, "Ready for the trick-or-treaters?"

"Yes, we are."

"That's great."

Jojo walked into the huge theater room and when he entered inside, he saw Zeke, Chad, Marcus, Koa, Mana, Seth, Austin and Noah inside the theater room. Cody looked one way and saw Jojo there and said, "Hey, J-dude! What's up?"

"Not much. Just looking for a good time." Jojo said.

"Coolness. Where's your brothers?"

"They'll be here any minute."

"Awesome. We're just picking out some movies." Mike said.

"Which ones we're looking for?" asked Cody.

"There's...'The Night-who Before Christmas', 'The Corpse Who-Bride', 'Beetle-who', 'Para-who-mal Activity', 'A Nightmare on Who Street', 'Who-cus Pocus', 'The Whomilityville Horror'..."

"Hey, guys. We're here."

They turned up and saw Jonah, Hawk, Cyrus, Travis and Sam coming over and Mike said, "Just in time. We're just picking which movie we can watch."

"How about this one, Mike? 'Grem-whos.'"

"Sweet choice, dude."

"Jojo, you're gonna like this one."

"I'll bet." Jojo said.

"It kinda beats 'Para-who-mal Activity." Zeke said.

"Yeah, it's kinda lame, but scary."

A couple of minutes into the movie, they watched the little Grem-who dive into the pool and suddenly, the pool starts bubbling weird-like.

"Why did that little dude jumped into the water?" asked Austin.

"They're multiplying." Cody answered.

"Another math lesson?" asked Jonah.

"Dude, they're transforming to a million of these little guys." Travis said.

"What he said." Mike said.

Later on, they saw a scene where two people were running from the movie theater with the Grem-whos following them and they escaped and saw the part where the movie theatre exploded. Everyone jumped out of their seats for that scene.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" asked Seth.

"That's crazy-cool!" Mana exclaimed.

"Why didn't they just escape?" asked Cyrus.

"If they have, they'd continue to cause mayhem on this small town." Mike answered.

"I see."

Then, another explosion blasted out of the theater and it jumped them out of their seats again. Jojo exclaimed, "Another explosion?"

"Yep, all to destroy these little monsters." Cody said.

"That's trippy, man." Chad said.

"That one monster over there-he's still alive?" asked Koa.

"Couldn't be." answered Mana.

"He's the last one surviving. Can that be possible?" asked Zeke.

"You'll see."

Couple of scenes later, they came across this scene where a bright light emerges on the little Grem-who and exposes him deeply and then, it melted, which made everyone groan in disgust.

"Oh man, that's sick." Jojo said.

"Sick? How about disturbing?" asked Hawk.

"That too."

"I've never seen a movie like this before." Chad said.

"I have a million times." Marcus said.

"You've seen this before?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I have. I've seen it when I was seven and at first, I was scared about it the first few times, but as I grew older, I started to like it."

"You must be taking in the horror movies a lot." Noah said.

"Not necessarily."

"Hey guys. Check out this part." Mike said.

They turned to the screen and Travis asked, "Is he multiplying again?"

A few seconds later, the skeleton of his pops out and everyone jumped out of their seats and it falls down to the ground and melts again.

"Guess not." Jonah said.

They got to the end of the movie and Marcus said, "This is like a mixture of a Halloween movie and a Christmas movie all in one."

"It's an old movie, but it's a good kind of old, probably back in my parents' days." Mike said.

"How old is this?" asked Zeke.

"26 years."

"Wow. That's like 300 in parents years." Seth said.

"Way before us." Sam said.

"What time is it?"

Mana looked at his watch and said, "Almost 9:30."

"Man, it's that late?" asked Chad.

"Yep."

"We gotta get going." Jonah said.

"Thanks for hanging out with us." Mike said.

"No probs. Thanks for inviting us." Jojo said.

"Same here. See you guys later."

"No probs."

Jojo, Jonah, Cyrus, Hawk, Sam, Travis, Chad, Zeke, Koa, Mana, Noah, Seth, Austin and Marcus left the theater and headed straight for home. When Jojo and his brothers went home, the house was mostly quiet. They headed upstairs to the room and Sally came from the hallway and said, "You boys just got back?"

"Yeah, we did."

"How was it?"

"It was great."

"I'm glad. There's some candy left over."

They went downstairs and each got themselves a few pieces of candy and headed upstairs.

"Thanks, mom." Jojo said.

They headed to their room and ate a few pieces of candy. Travis said, "If I eat a few pieces, I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Neither would we."

"You know, this is the coolest halloween weekend ever." Jojo said.

"Same here."

"The fact that we're all here...makes it even more cooler."

"Very true. This is our first halloween together-as brothers. This is one moment I'll most likely remember."

"Me too."

* * *

Was this supercool? Hope ya'll like it! See ya!


End file.
